


4419

by orphan_account



Series: School Life AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also mention of yugyeom and bambam from got7, im trash for these two, listen i didnt know which name to use for chan so i just wrote chan, so pls bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Early morning bus rides have never been better.





	4419

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm seriously in love with Stray Kids' 97 line.. like they've somehow become my otp /cry/ anyways I really wanted to write a series of oneshots based of that school life concept! Please enjoy!

Chan was never a morning person, not in the slightest, but ever since a certain cute and squishy boy came into his life, that all changed. No matter how late Chan slept the night before he always woke up early to catch the bus with Woojin. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to work on mixtapes at 2 am.

Chan would tiredly put on his uniform and shrug on his book bag. When he felt that cold autumn breeze he could only shiver. Although, the cold definitely got to him when he had his 5 mile walk to the bus stop. The things you do for love.

Before walking up to Woojin, Chan ran a hand through his hair. It was kinda dumb considering Chan had been dating Woojin for 4 and a half months now. (Yes he's keeping track) Although, Chan couldn't help that Woojin was so cute without even trying. It only made him feel like he needed to step up his game. Chan takes a deep breath before going up to Woojin; who looked comfy in his sweater.

"Channie, good morning!" Woojin beamed. Chan nearly screamed. Why was he so good looking in the morning? Chan could only give Woojin his best smile. "Channie, you look tired, were you producing last night?" Woojin asked with a head tilt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I seem so quiet," Chan sighed as he looked at Woojin's face. Woojin still had his usual ":3" looking face. Woojin only nodded as he began take off his book bag. Chan sighed again as he looked around to see the other students and adults who were waiting for the bus. Woojin was always understanding, it was something Chan definitely liked about the older boy.

Woojin finally took out a breakfast bar and handed it to Chan. "Here eat this, it'll make you feel a little better." Woojin smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Chan unwrapped the bar and began eating it. Chan looked around and then quickly used his free hand to hold Woojin's hand. Chan felt his cheeks heat up. Shyly, Chan looked over at Woojin who was only smiling widely.

When Chan was done his breakfast he tossed the wrapper in the trash and stood by Woojin closely. There was practically no space between the two. Chan let his fingers shyly play with Woojin's. "It's cold.." Chan began.

"It's probably because you didn't bring a sweater." Woojin pointed out.

"Ouch, that hurt." Chan gave Woojin an offended look. Woojin only laughed as Chan grinned at him.

"You're a mess Bang Chan,"

"I'm your mess."

Finally the bus arrived and the two lover birds bolted towards the back. Woojin always liked the window seats while Chan didn't mind giving up the privilege. "Channie, you can rest on my shoulder if you're really tired." Woojin offered. Chan gave Woojin a smile as he leaned his head on Woojin's shoulder.

Chan can only think about what he did to have Woojin by his side. Time truly flew by. Chan still remembered when he had met Woojin.

After his two close friends Yugyeom and Bambam came out to him that they were dating, Chan was often a third wheel. He was happy for his friends but watching them being grossly cute made Chan want something like that too. Unfortunately, the three parted ways since Chan was put in a different class the next year.

For a while Chan felt an overwhelming lonelness, until Woojin came into his life. Woojin had transferred from another high school and Chan was the only one without a desk mate. They were pretty much destined for each other. Chan was really taken aback by Woojin's looks. In Chan opinion, Woojin was perfect. He had the cutest face Chan had ever seen. Chan's feelings had only increased from there.

Before Chan knew it he had a full on crush on Woojin. From sun up to sun down his head was filled with Woojin. Chan would think about Woojin's soft humming, cute gestures, even his neat hand writing. Above all Chan always thought about Woojin's kind and understanding nature.

Chan suddenly felt shaken awake. He blinked his eyes a few times before looking at Woojin. "Hey sleepy head, we're here." Woojin pointed. The bus came to a holt and the two got off. The stop was a block away from their school. Chan only shivered again. He really needed to remember to bring a sweater.

Their small walk was quiet but still comforting. Chan was debating whether he wanted to say something or not.

"Woojin," Chan started, his voice being a little too soft.

"Hmm?"

"I like you a lot," Chan confessed. Woojin only laughed as Chan looked at him with a flushed face. Woojin smiled widely; his eyes smiling along with him.

"Channie, you're too cute!" Woojin giggled.

"I-I was just trying to tell you my feelings!" Chan stuttered. He sadly pouted as Woojin only grabbed Chan's hand.

"I like you too, Channie."


End file.
